


Dolse sogno

by Valkirsif



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Dolse sogno

Finalmente in ferie Y/N fece i bagagli e partì per passare qualche giorno rilassante nella pace della sua casa in montagna, non immaginava che i fiocchi di neve che cadevano in città si sarebbero trasformati in una tempesta in montagna, arrivata ai piedi della collina dovette fermarsi e montare le catene, nemmeno una valanga l’avrebbe fermata, la macchina arrancò lentamente sulla strada ghiacciata e dopo due ore buone arrivò in vista della casa, parcheggiò la macchina da una parte e si fece largo nella neve fresca fino a quello che sembrava il vialetto, conosceva la zona come le sue tasche ma la neve aveva annullato tutti i riferimenti, giunse sana, salva e gelata in casa dove accese subito il camino e si mise dei vestiti asciutti.  
La tempesta era finita ed ora il giardino sembrava una valle incantata, le luci si accesero spandendo riflessi azzurri sui rami ghiacciati, Y/N amava l’inverno, avvolta nello scialle guardava il giardino incantata bevendo caffè, la sua ultima risorsa per restare sveglia, aveva esaurito da ore le idee per non dormire ed il caffè per il momento bastava ancora poco e sarebbe arrivata l’alba, se dormiva di giorno “Lui” non sarebbe arrivato, la ragazza ricordava la prima volta che lo aveva sognato, occhi verdi nel buio, il suo sorriso compiaciuto, le sue mani abili sapevano dove toccarla e come farla gemere di piacere, quel sogno ricorrente la seguiva da mesi lasciandola sfinita ed insoddisfatta al risveglio.  
Passeggiò per la stanza cercando qualcosa per distarsi, passò il dito sulle copertine dei suoi libri preferiti e ne prese uno andando a sedersi sulla sua vecchia poltrona, qualche minuto dopo il suo cuore iniziò a battere impazzito, era successo, si era addormentata ed ora Lui era lì, con lei, la ragazza riconobbe la risata del uomo ed il tono intimo con cui la salutava mentre si avvicinava, il respiro rallentò fino un sibilo sommesso, il panico lasciò presto il posto alla promessa del piacere, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso alla luce del giorno ma lei aspettava la notte per vederlo, per sentire il suo odore e cedere alla lussuria che le mani del uomo accendevano in lei, quella notte non sarebbe stata diversa.. o forse sì.  
Y/N sentiva forte la presenza del uomo nella stanza, non era mai successo prima, di solito era come un’ombra, bellissimo ma fatuo, meravigliosa immagine a tratti trasparente, ma questa volta era diverso sentiva i suoi passi attorno alla poltrona, percepiva l’aria che si spostava al suo passaggio, eccitata dalla novità della visita la ragazza gemette in attesa che Lui facesse la sua mossa, l’uomo le si avvicinò e con delicatezza le sposto i capelli dal viso e le sussurrò di stare tranquilla, una scossa corse per la schiena della ragazza quando l’alito gelato del uomo le sfiorò il collo, “ Sei davvero qui?” chiese la ragazza in un sibilo, l’uomo rise e le girò attorno, “Ti prego rispondimi, ho bisogno di sapere se questo è un sogno” la ragazza cercava inutilmente di girarsi per guardarlo, sentì l’uomo fermarsi ed avvicinarsi di nuovo a lei, una mano le accarezzò il viso e si posò sulle sue labbra, istintivamente Y/N aprì la bocca e tirò fuori la lingua, sentiva il bisogno di assaggiare quel sogno che per mesi l’aveva torturata, succhiò avidamente le fredde dita del uomo ed iniziò a gemere, era lì.. ed era vero.  
L’uomo rise e si prese gioco di lei mentre le sue labbra tracciavano una scia di piacere sul suo collo scendendo verso la clavicola, le mani del uomo si mossero con studiata lentezza sul suo seno, i capezzoli della ragazza reagirono indurendosi e lamenti di lussuria uscirono dalle sue labbra, Lui la conosceva come nessun altro, “Voglio di più.. voglio TUTTO” pensò Y/N, sentì la risata del uomo e come se l’avesse sentita la sua mano scivolò sul suo stomaco fino a sfiorarle il ventre, inarcò la schiena cercando di accentuare il tocco ma l’uomo tolse la mano, un lamento di dolore fece breccia tra le sue labbra e l’uomo le parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era calda e terrificante al tempo stesso, quella voce la torturava nel profondo come il più dolce dei veleni, “Non ti fermare ti prego”, gemette lei, l’uomo smise di succhiare i suoi capezzoli e le sussurrò “Devi solo dire sì mio piccolo e dolce giocattolo ed avrai tutto ciò che hai sempre sognato”, un attimo di attesa e con tono di comando l’uomo ripetè la sua richiesta “ Dimmi di sì.. DILLO”, la ragazza urlò il suo assenso inarcando la schiena.  
Qualcosa cambiò, Lui divenne reale e per la prima volta la ragazza lo vide, gli occhi verdi accesi dalla lussuria e dalla conquista, il corpo nudo e scolpito era blu nella luce della luna e stupendamente decorato di intarsi, le braccia forti e le mani affusolate, tutto in lui gridava Demone ma Y/N ne era affascinata, il suo sguardo seguì i disegni della pelle di lui e si posò sul suo cazzo, per un attimo la ragazza ne fù spaventata non aveva mai visto nulla di simile, il corpo di lei reagì inarcandosi quando la mano del uomo sfiorò la delicata pelle delle sue cosce e apri le gambe senza più ritegno, la bocca di lui tornò a baciare succhiare il suo collo ed il suo seno, mordendo e tirando i capezzoli eccitati, la sua mano risalì graffiando le cosce della ragazza fino a sfiorare il suo punto più sensibile, un ringhio uscì dalla bocca del uomo mentre le sue dita giravano attorno al clitoride, “Mmm sei così bagnata per me bestiola?” sussurrò, “Vuoi di più?Vuoi le mie dita dentro di te?”, ogni parola grondava comando e lussuria e Y/N non poteva fare altro che gridare il suo desiderio, si voleva di più.. voleva le sue mani ovunque, rispondendo ai pensieri della ragazza inserì un dito a fondo dentro di lei, gemiti di piacere si alzarono da lei, sorridendo inserì un altro dito facendola gridare di nuovo, con movimenti decisi scavò dentro di lei,”Im so close my Incubus.. please faster.. please..” Y/N era travolta dal piacere, sentiva l’orgasmo crescere in lei e chiuse gli occhi.  
I pensieri della ragazza erano sconnessi travolti dal orgasmo imminente e l’uomo tolse le dita lasciandola piangere la delusione e la tortura che le stava infliggendo, “Non così in fretta bestiola, ho qualcosa di meglio per te.”, la ragazza sentì il suo cazzo tra le gambe, assaporando quello che avrebbe ottenuto chiuse gli occhi e si inarcò per farlo entrare, lo sentiva spingere centimetro dopo centimetro dentro di lei, il suo nucleo soffice lo avvolgeva e l’uomo iniziò a muoversi sopra di lei gemendo e ringhiando,” Sei così stretta mia bestiola, ti scoperò finchè la tua fica non prende la forma del mio cazzo”, Y/N strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi del uomo seguendo il ritmo dei suoi assalti, un grido osceno le uscì dalla bocca quando sentì le abili dita di lui spingere sul suo clitoride e spostarsi sul suo culo, con un ringhio l’uomo inserì due dita dentro di lei, affondò le unghie nella sua schiena “Fuck me my Incubus.. sono tua, scopami più forte ti prego”, con la mano libera l’uomo le afferrò la gola e strinse aumentando il ritmo, l’orgasmo la travolse come mai prima di allora, si aggrappò al forte corpo di lui gridando di piacere, urlando il suo nome, l’orgasmo della ragazza strinse il cazzo del uomo che ringhiando venne in lei, come onde di marea i due rimasero intrecciati per un tempo infinito, infine l’uomo la guardò con il suo solito sorriso compiaciuto e le disse “Ora sei il mio giocattolo, avrai molto di più le prossime notti” e così dicendo scomparve nella luce del giorno.


End file.
